villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Catalyst
Dr. Catalyst 'is the villainous scientist in the book series, ''Killer Species. He is known for his hybrids that he made, the '''Pterogators, the Murracudas, the Blood Jackets, and the Swamp Cats. History Origins Dr. Catalyst is slightly anonymous in his backstory, however, he might have been Calvin’s uncle. He had very radical ideas of how to destroy invasive species in places, such as the Burmese Pythons in the Everglades, thus he did not get support in his projects. He eventually bought a tract of land in the Everglades to perform his projects. Killer Species: Menace from the Deep Dr Catalyst’s first genetically engineered hybrid was the Pterogators. He first makes two, a male and a female, the former he called Hammer and the latter he called Nails. This is where Dr Catalyst develops his alias. He gets footage of his hybrids in action, them mauling a python, and posts it on YouTube. The video gets one million views, but he begins to run into some problems. Consequently, he kidnapped Dr. Doyle, and posted a video. This was where things went downhill, when Emmet Doyle and Calvin rescue Dr. Doyle. When Dr Catalyst catches them, Emmet uses a light, and gets the Pterogator to Dr. Catalyst. The Pterogators sinks it’s jaws into Dr Catalyst’s arm, allowing Emmet and Calvin to escape with Dr Doyle. Killer Species: Feeding Frenzy Though presumed dead from blood loss, Dr Catalyst actually fakes his death. He was back with another hybrid, the Murracudas. Their targets were the Lionfish. One attacked a friend of Emmet’s. Emmet suspects his science teacher, Dr. Newton to be Dr. Catalyst. As they begin to get hot on Dr Catalyst’s trail, Dr. Catalyst captures Emmet’s dog, Apollo. The video is posted on Youtube. Emmet and Calvin rescue the dog. When Dr. Newton goes missing, it is because Dr. Catalyst kidnapped Dr. Newton. Killer Species: Out for Blood Dr. Catalyst makes a new hybrid, the Blood Jacket. Contrary to the previous hybrids, the Blood Jackets were specifically meant to attack humans, and cause calamity. He unleashed these hideous creatures into the wild. He disguised as a police officer, and infiltrated a school to help unleash the Blood Jackets. Killer Species: Ultimate Attack Dr Catalyst is at the end of his rope. His Pterogators and Blood Jackets were being killed off, and his Murracudas had most likely migrated or had been killed off by other predators. He then realized that his problem was Emmet Doyle. This he makes the Seamp Cat, which would specificaly hunt down and exterminate Emmet Doyle. When Calvin’s Uncle gets severely injured by the Swamp Cat, Dr. Catalyst infiltrated the hospital, caused a small fire, and attempted to isolate Emmet. After a chase across towns, Dr Catalyst captures Emmet. He then lets Emmet into the new facility, and unleashed his new hybrid. However, Calvin finds out the location of the new facility, and the police follow. Dr. Catalyst gets arrested. Personality Dr Catalyst has a zealous nature, shown by his radical ideas of how to rid places of invasive species. This zealous nature makes him also into a terrorist, when he kidnaps and shows videos of his hostages near his killer species. He also possesses hatred towards Emmet. Appearance Dr. Catalyst was described as having slightly long, white hair, and tanish skin, along with a sharp nose. Trivia * Dr. Catalyst does not have a defined proper name, this he is only referred to as “Dr. Catalyst.” He gave himself this name because a Catalyst is a thing that sparks a change. Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Male